A little lower
by M8ker R8er H8er
Summary: Will a simple massage from Lin Chung turn into some thing kinky? Will hidden feelings be exposed? First M rated in Hero:108 so please be kind with flames.


**So, ready for the smutty-ness? Mistique Sonia and Lin Chung pairing, rated M for graphic sex. Read, enjoy and if you must masturbate while reading this, please refrain from mentioning it in the comments. I own nothing Hero 108 and all characters belong to whoever owns them. Oh, BTW: I can't spell for crap so... I'll try to use some sort of spell checker but if something slips by, do us all a favor and don't bitch about it too much.**

"Uhhhg! This is terrible! This is the last time I help on a mission I swear!" First Squad had just returned from a trip to Crocodile King's Castle and were all aching. Crocodile King wanted 1000 pots of 'Special Noodle' soup and all the stirring involved was tourture to First Squad. Everyone ingored Mistique Sonia's griping, they were more tired than her. Mistique Sonia had Yapsha to help her with the stirring, everyone else was on their own. The only one who wasn't complaining was Lin Chung, but then again, he worked out a lot and was used to physical strain. "Hey, can anyone give me a massage? Yapsha was going to but he went off to bed already." Everyone ignored her except Lin Chung. "I'll help you, let me grab a shower and knock on my door when you're ready."

Mistique Sonia nodded and decided to get a shower as well. As she was washing off she allowed herself to blush and think about Lin Chung. She had been harboring feelings for him as long as she could remember and the thought of him touching, rubbing and squeezing her was enough to send shivers of lust and pleasure down her spine. The hot water in the shower had relieved the pain in her aching shoulders and she was a little dissapointed. "Oh well, I can still get that massage." She whipered to herself. She went back to her room and debated what to wear, finally deciding on a pair of shorts and a thin top she didn't wear often because she always froze in it.

She went to Lin Chungs room and knocked on the door. A second later she heard his husky voice reply, "Come in." Sonia was giddy and could hardly keep the blush off her face. She was actually going to be in Lin Chungs room! She opened the door and saw Lin Chungs room was smaller than hers. All he had in the furniture department was a bed, a dresser and a desk. His walls were covered with beautiful sketches, some painted and some simply drawn in 's eyes fell upon Lin Chung. He was leaning against the far wall with his arms folded across his bare chest, well defined from his time as a part of First Squad. He wasn't wearing his hat and his long and spiky ash colored hair fell down his back. He was a pratically a god. Sonia was worried her heart gave an audible jump when she saw the picture Lin Chung had over his bed. It was the sketch he had done of her in his drawing contest with Camel King. "Ready for your massage?" Lin Chung asked. Fearing her voice would betray her, Sonia simply smiled and nodded.

Lin Chung sat on his knees in the center of his bed and motioned for Sonia to sit in front of him. She complied and Lin Chung rested his hands on her shoulders. "Does it hurt worse here or here?" He asked, moving his hands closer to Sonia's neck. "Right there." She replied. Sonia could've swore she heard Lin Chung chuckle but thought nothing of it as he started massaging her. After a moment Sonia couldn't resist the urge to sigh and tilt her head back. This time, Sonia was sure Lin Chung chuckled. "What's so funny?" She said, pleasure dripping from her voice. "You are." He replied, trailing a finger across Sonia's jaw line. "Mmmmmh? Why's that?" Lin Chung leaned foward till his lips were a coulple inches away from Sonia's ear.

"Because I know you wouldn't want this massage if I wasn't the one giving it." Sonia froze, terrified she had been found out and worried what Lin Chung's reaction would be. It certianly wasn't what she was expecting. He brought his lips to Sonia's neck and began to kiss and gently nip her. She gave a startled intake of breath before relaxing against Lin Chung's warm body. He chuckled and whispered to Sonia, "Do you want more?" Sonia barely managed to nod, her heart pounding in her ears. Lin Chung reached around her and began to gently massage her breasts through the top she was wearing. She moaned and placed her hands over Lin Chung's, enouraging him. "I've known you like me for quite a while, and I like you just as much. I was just waiting for the right oppurtnity to tell you. This seems like an appropriate time, doesn't it?"

Sonia 'mmmm hmmmmm' ed and Lin Chung moved one of his hands from her breasts and slipped it in her shorts, gently rubbing her womanhood through her panties. "Ah... Li... Lin Chung..." Lin Chung stopped. "Is this to much to fast Sonia?" He asked with concern. "No..." She gasped. "Please... don't stop..." Lin Chung smiled and slipped his hand inside Sonia's panties to rub her sensitive opening. She moaned and arched her back, Lin Chung could feel his member becomming painfully hard. "Does this feel good?" He asked slyly. "Mmmmmmmmm..." Was all Sonia could respond. Lin Chung removed his hand from Sonia's womanhood and gently repositioned the two of them so Sonia was sitting on his lap facing him.

Lin Chung tilted Sonia's chin up to him and hesitated, his lips an inch away from hers. His face had a mask of uncertainty which Sonia noticed. _He's never done this with anyone before!_ She thought, unsure of how she felt. Sonia decided Lin Chung needed a little help and pressed her lips gently against his. They were both hesitant but soon relaxed into the feel of each others lips. They pulled back for air and then kissed more deeply, Lin Chung running his tongue across Sonia's bottom lip. She parted her lips slightly and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Sonia moaned in pleasure and Lin Chung pulled her tighter to his body. Sonia pulled back and let out a small gasp as she felt for the first time how hard Lin Chung had become. "Oh... that must be really... painful." She panted nervously. Lin Chung blushed and looked sideways. "Uh... ki- ki- kinda..." He was able to admit with difficulty.

Sonia blushed and looked down at the tent that had formed in Lin Chungs pants. "Maybe if you... took off your pants... it won't be so... uncomfortable..?" Lin Chung said nothing and stared at a spot on the wall. "Heh..." He said after a moment of silence. "I guess neither one of us have much clue as to what we're doing, eh?" Sonia began to absent mindedly trace circles on Lin Chung's arm. "Yeah. I mean, I've never you know... been with anyone before... I've never even had a boyfriend." Lin Chung arched his eyebrows. "No one?" Sonia shook her head. "But... Lin Chung... this feels so... right. Whenever I think about you, it's like someone is slowly smoldering my heart and my throat feels like it's burst into flames. You're the only one who can put the fire out. Without you, I'll burn up." Lin Chung felt his heart rise to his throat and his air seemed to be cut in half. He reached out to Sonia and gently caressed her face. She placed her hand over his and whispered, "Lin Chung, I need you."

He pulled Sonia into a powerful kiss, his tongue parting her lips and engaging in a fierce battle with hers. She moaned into his lips and he slid his hand down to the small of her back and broke the kiss. He began to undo his pants and when Sonia realized what he was doing, she quickly removed her shirt and tossed it across the room. She gave a shiver as the cool air of the room grazed her bare chest. She leaned back onto Lin Chungs bed and pulled him down to her. He placed a hand on either side of her and pressed against her enough she could feel his warm skin. He took her lips in another kiss and gently nibbled her bottom lip. Sonia reached up and began to feel as much of Lin Chung as she could. His broad shoulders, his muscular arms, the well defined planes of his chest. Lin Chung's lips left hers and began to nip at her neck.

Sonia's hand trailed down to Lin Chung's hips and rested on the hem of his boxers. "You don't need these." She whispered seductively. With a quick tug his boxers were off and Sonia lightly caressed his manhood. He let out a ragged moan against the hollow of her throat and with a devious grin, Sonia began to slowly pump his manhood. He let out another moan, louder this time as Sonia pumped faster and Lin Chung's breath came in ragged pants. "S-s-s-... Sonia..." He moaned her name as she pumped him to his climax. "You... are going to pay for that..." He said teasingly, once he regained his breath. He moved his lips to her breasts and began to gently suck on her left nipple. "Mmmmm ahhh... Lin Chung... so... good..." He ran his tongue in circles around the bud till it was a peak then gave the same treatment to the right. He moved his lips down her flat stomache, leaving a trail of kisses and the occasional nip as he went.

Lin Chung stopped when he got to Sonia's shorts and carefully grabbed the bottom of them in his teeth. "Lin Chung, what are you doing?" Sonia asked, unable to see. Lin Chung didn't answer, instead, he slowly pulled off Sonia's shorts. Lin Chung's member gave another painful twitch when he saw how soaked Sonia's panties were. "My... someones been thinking naughty things, haven't they?" He asked, his voice a husky whisper. "Yeahhhhhhhhh..." Sonia agreed, her breathing a rapid beat. Lin Chung sat up and slowly pulled of Sonia's panties, giving her a devious smile the whole time. He positioned the tip of his member at her enterance and stopped, doubt and fear crossing his face. "Sonia... you're a virgin so no matter how gentle I am... I-I-I I'm... I'm going to hurt you..." Sonia looked him in the eyes. "Look, I know... and I don't care. It's going to be alright Lin Chung, as long as it's you... I don't care how much it will hurt. Please, get it over with quickly..." Lin Chung blinked back tears and gave Sonia a quick peck on the cheek. "Alright..."

He entered Sonia and felt her barrier break. She wimpered and bit her lip, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Sonia..." He whispered hoarsly. "I'm fine..." She promised after a moment. "Just... move around a bit... slow..." Lin Chung leaned foward to place a soothing kiss on Sonia's cheek bone before slowly rocking his hips, giving Sonia a chance to get used to him. After a minute of his slow pace, Sonia's pain had faded and she gently urged him to go faster. He picked up his pace, still keeping Sonia's comfort in mind. Sonia smiled and arched her back, a small moan escaping her. _How can he make me feel so good? _She thought lustfully. Soon, Lin Chung and Sonia were moaning pre-climatic moans, they didn't care that they could possibly wake the rest of First Squad. All they cared about was they were together, and nothing could seperate them.

"S-S-Sonia... I'm... so close..." Lin Chung was able to whisper. Sonia wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched his shoulders. "LIN CHUNG!" She cried as he brought her over the edge of pleasure. Lin Chung stayed inside Sonia until he regained his breath and then slowly and gently pulled himself out. He moved into a sitting position and cradled Sonia against his chest, giving her a slow, passionate kiss. "Sonia, I love you." He murmered, breaking the kiss. Sonia's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too Lin Chung, for as long as I live I will love you." She rested her head on his shoulder and in a few moments, soft snores could be heard comming from her. With a warm smile, Lin Chung took a blanket and pulled it around the two of them before drifting off into a deep, blissful sleep.

**Well... I'll admit this... I had a lot of trouble writing this. See, I share a computer with my mom (I'm a teenager, Holy F***ing Shit!) and I had to be really careful to not leave this on the computer hard drive. (Heh, hard. Porn humor) Anyway, I have never written anything this graphic and detailed before so if it's crap, sorry about that. **


End file.
